


Sic Itur Ad Astra

by spickandspock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock





	Sic Itur Ad Astra

His soul sings the song of the heavens, the sonatas of supernovas, the nocturnes of nebulas, and the laments of dying stars in its last throes of their lives. He fits there in some niche   
between the universe and the galaxies.  
He is wild and unbridled, a hurricane of colour and sound as he storms through the world, leaving a path of something both sacred and terrible in his wake. He wears tragedy like a pair of gloves, and when he touches you with the burdens of his life, you tremble and weep with him.   
His eyes show everything; his joy, his rage, his pain, his hatred, his lust. They take on a strained look when his mind is whirring behind them, running itself into the ground as one thought whips after another, each one firing through his synapses until he can take no more. He will not scream, though.   
He reserves that for moments of pure lust, when flesh rubs against flesh, slicked by their sweat. When those lips part on a moan, when his eyelids flutter down and hide the blue of his eyes, when his hands rove over your body in naked adoration. He never claims to be anything more than a one off, a one night stand with no strings attached. However, it is easy to see he remembers by the small gestures; the touch to the small of the back, the softening of the expression, the chivalry he displays with gentlemanly ease.   
He can be a gentleman when he wants to be. He wears the boyish grin when he feels some joy stirring in his heart, something that makes him feel like a kid all over again, with less fear and less bruises. When that grin lights up his face, everyone in the room has to stare, just for a moment. He is beauty, pure and unadulterated.  
But beauty can be deadly, which is seen in the scraped knuckles, the bruised face and the absolute murder in his eyes. However, even as he faces down the worst of threats, his words are the same; "Phasers on stun."  
Despite it all, he has a love for life, for the joy and the pain and the laughter and the tears and the experiences and the wisdom and the knowledge. He has respect for it, will do anything to preserve it, even if it means giving up his own. He can be selfish and rude and hurtful.   
However, beneath it all, there is a lover of life and of the stars, though he is only human.


End file.
